


You're Everything To Me

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, chad narukami, i was tempted to name this memeingly, shawty's like a melody in my head, soft, souyo - Freeform, wrote this while half asleep, yosuke is a sappy motherfucker, yu is flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: Late night sappy talk.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	You're Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> ! rated teen + up for very mild sexual content !
> 
> for context, I wrote this at like 12am while I was falling asleep, so sorry if this makes literally no sense lmao
> 
> as always, I hope it's okay to read! let me know what you think, I love receiving comments :3

“Hey, Yu, are you still awake?”

“No, I’m asleep.”

“Shut up,” Yosuke whined in mock annoyance, sighing. He felt Yu’s arms tighten around him, though, and was once again reminded about how good it felt to be in his arms. Being in Yu’s arms reminded him of a safe place, well, several safe places — but if he had to choose, then it was probably the first time he discovered the world of music.

It was the same joy; the sound and feeling of music pounding through his ears, washing over him with so many emotions and feelings and physically almost making him burst with such intensity. Yosuke felt the same when he was in Yu’s arms — several emotions running through him, surrounding him, hugging him the same way Yu did. It was the only thing that could compare to his first, proper experience with music.

“I’m just kidding. What’s up, partner?” Yu purred in Yosuke’s ear, pulling him back to the present. He shivered, pressing back into Yu’s chest and trying not to arch his back. The brunet could feel the deep rumbling of a chuckle in the other’s chest.

“Fffuck, don’t do that to me, you bastard,” Yosuke mumbled, blushing at the shivers that ran down his spine. Yu’s sleepy voice was _hot_ , and hearing it purred into his ear was so much hotter.

Yu smiled against Yosuke’s neck, pressing sleepy kisses to his skin. He hummed, nibbling Yosuke’s lobe and whispering, “Why not, partner?”

“Are you trying to get me to fuck you?” Yosuke grumbled, shivering. He pushed himself back, laughing lightly when Yu’s hands pulled his hips back even more. “Anyway, uh- um— I l-love you…”

“I love you too, Yosuke,” Yu responded, pressing kisses against his shoulder. He worked his way up, peppering them up and behind his ear. “So much.”

Yosuke smiled, both at the kisses and the affection. His heart swelled, gaining a little bit more confidence. “I love you more, idiot,” he turned his head, shifting a little to get a better angle before pressing his lips to Yu’s. Short, sweet kisses took place after, before they melted into longer, more languid kisses full of love.

“Can’t we do something tonight, though? It’s only,” Yu glanced to the side after they’d broken the kisses, “12:36am.” He looked up at Yosuke, who’d shifted to a more comfortable position and was straddling him. A mischievous smile accompanied his question.

Yosuke sighed, kissing Yu’s chest. “I have work early and you have classes. It wouldn’t be a good idea…”

Yu’s smile fell, though returned momentarily. “Okay. Maybe tomorrow,” his hand rested gently on his boyfriend’s back, his fingers running up and down. He pulled Yosuke back down for a kiss, albeit a more exhausted one.

“I love you so much, partner. You mean everything to me,” Yosuke mumbled into his ear after laying back down, this time resting his head on Yu’s chest. “I love you so, so much,” the brunet repeated, taking his partner’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “You’ve done everything for me…”

Yu kissed his forehead. “You’re amazing, Yosuke. But go to sleep, you have work,” he murmured softly, closing his eyes and intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

Yosuke only hummed, deciding against speaking and arguing that, in fact, Yu had both work _and school_ , his ears burning at the other’s compliment. He too closed his eyes, letting the fuzzy warmth and feeling of safety wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

Neither man could ask for more than this - the heartwarming, half-asleep compliments and exhausted kisses were simply enough. If Yosuke didn’t realise it before, he definitely realised it then -- everything felt right when he was with Yu. _Yu was the right person._


End file.
